


Baking Waltz

by Organicfox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, Dancing, Multi, Sans is mentioned briefly at the end for those of you who love that skele, i was thinking platonic but whatever makes your boat float
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organicfox/pseuds/Organicfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're having your usual baking session with your favourite tall skeleton.</p>
<p>This eventually turns into a ballroom dance lesson..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> The song I was thinking of while writing was "Rolling Stone" by Hurts, but you can use any song you want, bb.

  
You were leaning up against the counter, whisking the ingredients that would become the top layer of your lemon bars.  Each whisk brought up the fresh whiff of lemon; a strong, citrus smell that filled the kitchen.   


  
It was Tuesday, and like every Tuesday you were spending most of the day baking with Papyrus.   


  
Every week you would make sugar cookies and then choose a different dessert to try out. ( The cookies were only made just in case the second recipe turned out to be a bust.   
Which, out of the three weeks you've been doing this, they have not, but you never know. )  

Surprisingly, Papyrus was a natural at baking.  Whether it was because you were there helping or he was a lot better at baking than cooking you don't know, but your treats were always a hit.   


  
The timer went off for the bottom layer and Papyrus opened up the oven, quickly presenting the pan to you so you could pour the yellow liquid over the top. He popped it back in and you set the timer for 20 minutes more.   


  
You closed the application you were flipping through and opened up your music, scrolling down your favourite playlist to find the song you were thinking of.   


  
Finding it, still holding the device in your hand, you absentmindedly started swaying, bobbing your head slightly, and tapping your foot forward.   


  
This wasn't unusual for you, seeing how when you weren't around friends you usually had your earbuds in while working on your studies, walking around the house, or even washing dishes.  All of these eventually led to you absentmindedly dancing, and if you were aware of it at this moment you would have been slightly embarrassed.   


  
What surprised you was when Papyrus spoke up about it.   


  
"HUMAN. I MUST ASK YOU A QUESTION," he was wringing his hands together, the oven mitts fumbling over each other.   


  
You looked up at him and put your phone down, leaning against the countertop and pretending that didn't happen.  Your face was growing a bit warm.   


  
"Shoot at me."   


  
He hesitated a little, obviously a bit embarrassed. "CAN YOU. . . TEACH ME HOW TO DANCE?"   


  
You were a bit surprised at first. Of all of your friends, you would have thought he would know how to dance.  Why did you think that?  Was it because of his attitude towards things that caused you to think that? You dismissed that idea.   


  
You remember faintly telling him about your classes in ballroom dance and, hoping he was referring to that, you accepted.   


  
You lifted off of your spot on the counter and took a step forward.   


  
"Of course, Paps."   


  
You pulled him away from the oven and pulled off the oven mitts.   


  
"Alright, you're dancing as the guy so you're going to take your left hand in my right," you clasped his hand in your own.   


  
"And usually you put your right hand on your partner's hip, but it seems like I'm a little too short, heh heh," you guided his hand to your shoulder blade, seeing how that's as far as he could reach comfortably.   


  
You would have asked him if he wanted the girl part or the guy part, but seeing the height difference, you decided it was best for him to dance the guy.   


  
The dude was freaking 6'5" or something.   


  
Since you were significantly shorter, your left hand couldn't quite reach his shoulder. You laid a hand on his upper rib cage, on the ribs in front of the scapula.   


  
He puffed out his chest dramatically, moving your hand along with it.   


  
"EXCELLENT. NOW WHAT?"   


  
"You want to mirror my moves in a way. When I step back, you step forward. When I step right, you step left, etc.    


  
"My first step is going to be back," you demonstrated with your right foot going one step backwards, him following with his left.   


  
"Good," you continued, "Now I'll step left-" your left foot moved one step, and his right followed.   


  
"Excellent!" You smiled at the ground, watching your steps. "Now let's bring them together-" your right foot moved to meet the left, and his mirrored.   


  
Curious to see if he picked up, you did the next three moves:

  
****_> left - forward_  
> right - right  
> both - together  


 

  
Unsurprisingly, he mirrored every move, then looked at you as if expecting more.   


  
You smiled up at him.   
"That's all it is! Just the same few moves over and over again." 

 

  
You paused for a minute, "did you want to try this out with the music?"   


  
You then let go of him to put on a new song, picking up you phone and unlocking it.  You almost dropped it when the alarm went off in your hand. Picking up Papyrus’ discarded gloves, you quickly pulled out the squares and placed them on a cutting board, pulling them out by the foil handles so they stopped cooking in the pan.   


  
You hit shuffle on your phone and frown at the chosen song, hitting the next button again and again until you hit the desired song. Before the silence is broken you rush back into Papyrus' awaiting embrace.   


  
Waiting for the first few notes to play, you began by taking your first step backwards, Papyrus following in suit.   


  
After a couple of the basics, one of your steps backwards was angled, making it so both bodies were turned. Excited by this new change, Papyrus quickly caught on, moving his steps slightly angled so you two were spinning while waltzing.   


  
This gradually grew faster until both of you were laughing, trying to go faster than the other.   


 

  
__**> right - back**  
> left - left  
> together  
> left - forward  
> right - right  
> together  


 

  
After almost bumping into the table, you two stopped with the spinning, though the smiles were still stuck on both of your faces.   


  
Seven more basics and he let go of your shoulder blade, guiding you to twirl and lifting his left hand over your head.  For someone who hasn't really danced before he seemed to know what to do.  Baking AND dancing?  What a wonderful mix!

  
****  
_> right - back_   
_> left - left_   
_> together_   
_> left - forward_   
_> right - right_   
_> together_   


 

  
A few more slow counts and you were back with his hand on its place on your shoulder blade.   


  
****_> right - back_  
> left - left  
> together  
> left - forward  
> right - right  
> together  


 

 

  
This went on for about an hour, both of you twirling and laughing, sometimes even singing along with the music, not even noticing when the song changed, each ending note blending into the next song's beginning.   


  
Needless to say, Sans was very confused when he went down the stairs to find you two giggling and dancing with cold, uncut lemon squares sitting on the stove top.   



End file.
